Leo, Lost in the Dark
by Sunala
Summary: This is a continuation of 'Leo's Dark lust'. This is about how lost Leo is. It starts a week from then end of what caused his lust, but the pain will not go away, it haunts him.
1. Chapter 1

Leo's POV

It has been a week sense Splinter died. I have just gone through the motions of the day. I get up, eat whatever Mikey puts in front of me. I then go to the dojo and practice. After practice I just stand in the dojo and wait.

About an hour dojo it is time to eat lunch. After lunch I watch t.v. with my brothers. To be more accurate, I sit in front of the tv and watch the screen. After that they call me for dinner, and then I again eat whatever Mikey put in front of me.

"Leo, you need to snap out of it, you're trying to eat a rock" I hear Donnie say. I just stare at the wood table.

I then hear Raph, "I don't know why he's so lost. It's like he can't even hear us." He then pokes my nose. "See, He doesn't even move." He finishes.

I then turn my head to him. When I look into his eyes I see his fight. _"You are to break that fight, my son."_ I head Master Splinter. "Yes Father." I say, and they all look at me. "Raph, could you help me with something?" I ask him.

Looking confuses, "What do you need help with?" He asks me. He looks nerves. I smile. That is funny. I start laughing.

" _Remember, you are to fuck his ass. That is what you can do to break him."_ I hear Master Splinter.

"What about Donnie?" I ask, they look at me confused.

" _You make him serve you. That will crush him to be first into serving you with his mouth."_ He tells me.

"But Master Splinter, what about Mikey? He's stronger than the other two." I ask him. I look and see that my brother's eyes are wide.

" _The farther you slip into my training, the harder it will be for him to stay strong. Remember, he broke down and cried right before I died."_ He told me.

"You're Right. He did fall apart. Does he really care about me that much?" I asked.

"Who cares about you that much?" Mikey asked me, I looked up at him and smiled.

"You do silly. Can't you guys hear What Master Splinter was saying?" I asked them. They all looked at each other.

"I am going through the phone book in the rat's room. I might be able to find an old friend of his to help heal Leo." Donnie tells them. I look at him odd. _"He is going to make things harder if you aloud him to call outsiders." Splinter says._

"He's just trying to help. You did hurt me a lot." I tell him.

"Come on Leo." Mikey says to grab my attention. "Let's get you to bed." He says. Then gets up, grabs my hand and leads me to bed. Once in my room he lifts up the covers. "Some on, I'll tuck you in snug as a bug in a rug." He says with a big smile on his face. How I love that smile.

" _Then take the smile. It is yours to have. I gave all of them to you to enjoy, have fun my son."_ Splinter tells me. I walk closer to Mikey and kiss him. He stiffens at first but then relaxes. I then wrap my hands around his neck, and deepen the kiss. All he is doing is standing there, letting me kiss him. I then let go of his lips and lay down in the bed.

"Leo, I love you and all, but don't kiss me, ever." He tells me as he tucks me in. I frown. This just hurts. I love him. _"This is why you have three toys. You choose Raphie or Donnie-boy to play with when Mike doesn't want you."_ Splinter says as I go to sleep.

I am now sitting at the table drinking tea with father. "You must understand my son, they will never trust you. All they have done is treat u=you as though you are a young child, or monster." Splinter tells me.

"Father, they are not my enemy. I hurt them in the same way that you had hurt me so many years ago." I told him. "It's hard for them to deal with, and I want them to be able to handle what had happened. I love them, they are my brothers." I finish.

"They are supposed to be your slaves, just as you use to be mine." He told me.

I stand up and slam my hand onto the table. "I hate you, you are a monster!" I shout at him.

He then stands, "Bend over." He orders me. I feel the fear, it hurts. I can move. I can't do anything. He walks over and pushes me onto the table and lifts my tail. He then puts one finger in my ass, then he adds two, and then he shoves his whole hand inside. "Must I teach you this again?!" He says.

He then adds his other hand. It hurts so bad. I start screaming. "Good, let them come, I will do the same to them." He told me. I just kept screaming for him to stop, that it hurt, and help. He liked the last one most of all.

I then snap my eyes open and see that I am in my room and Mikey is over me, pinning my arms down. I am still in a panic. "It's okay, he's dead, he can't hurt you anymore." He said in a soothing voice. I start crying. I have these dreams a few times a night.

He lets go of my arms and lifts me into a sitting position so that he can hold me to his plaster and rub soothing circles on my shell. "What happened this time?" He asks me. I just start crying harder. "Remember, it doesn't happen again once you tell someone." He tells me.

"H-he sh-shoved h-is h-hands…" That is as far as I get before I start screaming again. Mikey just holds me tighter, placing his chin on my head.

"It'll be okay. I was just a dream." He told me. "And all of your dreams had happened in life, but he can't shove his hands into you anymore. He is dead." He tells me. He holds me until my breathing evens out.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" He asks me. I wrap my hands around his shell and fall asleep right then. I didn't dream the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's POV

I woke up without Mikey. Fear hit me, 'Did he get him, what if I lost them to him. What if he comes back for me?' I think _"I am unable to touch them myself, but I will use you to do it for me."_ Father says.

"NO, YOU WON'T! I WON'T LET YOU!" I shout from the top of my lungs. Then Raph barges into my room and looks around. With a sigh he relaxes.

"You are a real pain in the ass, you know that?" He asks me. Well, he's not father, he may not have been. But what if he was, then I need to answer him. I look up at him his face is crunched. He might just be confused, or he is mad. Oh, shit, he's mad. Raph…

I get off of my bed and then get on my knees and then rest my plaster on the bed, leaving my ass open to him if he wants to take it. He might just want me to suffer in fear. I can't stand not knowing. I start crying. "Mikey, he's doing the bed crying thing again!" He shouts.

"Shell or ass?" Mikey shouts back.

"Ass!" Raph answered.

"The breakfast thing!" Mikey shouts.

"Get your ass to breakfast before I make you eat it here!" Raph tells me in a harsh tone, or maybe it's just an annoyed tone. Oh, shell I get up and walk into the kitchen as fast as I can with my head down.

Once in the kitchen I sat down. Some food, I don't even know what is in front of me. I start eating it. "Leo, take some time to eat your food." I heard Mikey say. I think about it, and almost lift my head, but then I hear, _"It is a trick. You know how hurt they were by you. They will make you eat their cum if you lift your head."_ Father said.

"They would never do that to me." I whisper. I then hear him snickering, _"That is the same thing you told me when I first served you a seed breakfast."_ Father reminded me. I look back to my food and eat if as fast as I can, and then sit, my head still down.

The beeper Donnie put on me goes off for 20 seconds. That tells me that it is time for practice. I know, I am mister on time. I start chuckling. But I need a timer to tell me when to move. Once in the dojo I see Master Splinter. I bow at him respectfully.

 _"Today we will be going over our kata's."_ He tells us, and starts showing us how to do it. I start following his actions the best I can. My brothers start to follow. Father walks tort me. _"See, you do something, and they follow suit."_ He states and then chuckles. _"I think I shall have some fun with the skinny one."_ He finished and then walked over to Donnie.

He grabbed the back of his head, I then ran. "No, don't take him!" I then tackle Splinter and start choking him. "You will not hurt my brother you Rat!" I shouted as I strangled him. He didn't bother to fight my hands, he instead attacked my groin.

"Aah." I gasped. My head going light, and hands limp. He then pushes me back. _"How dear you! What a shameful son you are. I try to help you understand that you have all the power now, and all you have done is let them lead you, and protect them from yourself and me!"_ He shouts _. "From now on you are no longer my son! You are only my toy! My puppet! You will do everything I tell you, or all of you will be punished for it."_ He finished and walked away.

"Did you think Splinter was there?" Donnie asked. I couldn't hear him, not really. He then walked in front of me and was eye level with me. "I am mad at you, but I still love you, and to see you so broken, it reminds me that you probably did spare me a worst pain." He paused, took a deep breath, and laid his hand on my shoulder. "What did you see?" He asks me again.

Staring at the wall behind Donnie, "He was showing me the kata, then walked over to me, then grabbed the back of your neck, and then I was choking him, and then he walked away." I told Donnie. He looked fearful. "Did you get hurt?" I ask my voice scratchy from trying not to cry.

"N-no Leo, I am just scared for you. You are seeing things. I will help you. When you see Splinter, tell him, 'be gone!' or remind yourself, 'this is not real' or 'he is fake' and you won't have to do anything with him. Okay?" He tells me. I nod my head.

He then takes his hand off of my shoulder and walks away slightly shaking. The rest of them leave. I just sit there, hoping that I will be left alone. I don't want to hurt them, but will father make me? He then walks in. _"I told you, you are not my son, you are my toy and puppet. I am no longer your father, I am not your master. Now stand."_ He says.

"Be gone." I tell him. He was still standing there. After trying everything I was told to three times each he was still there. I then stood.

 _"Good, was that so hard?"_ He asks me. I shake my head. He then scratches my tail _, "Then why did it take you so long toy?"_ He asks. I closed my eyes. _"Bend!"_ He orders. I bend over for him, and he shoves his cane in my ass and covers my mouth with his hand. _"You think this is a joke?"_ He asks. I shake my head. _"Then why are you acting as though I am just playing around?!"_ He asks.

Because of his hand I am unable to answer him and he starts pumping his cane in and out as hard as he can. The pain becomes so much that I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

I open my eyes to see Donnie over me. I smile. He looks so happy. I am so happy. "How are you Donnie?" I ask. My speaking is a little slurred, oh well. He looks at me like I am the weirdest thing he has ever seen. "You know how…I love you…Man…." I say.

"How much of that stuff did you give him?" Mikey asked.

"Enough." Donnie answered.

"No kidding Donnie." Raph said.

I sit up, "I don't know what you did, but feel better." I tell him. I look to the corner of the lab. "Hi father!" I shout. "See, they just helped me!" I finished with a big smile.

 _"What a fool you are."_ He shakes his head in disapproval. _"They have drugged you my toy. However it only makes it easier to use you as a puppet."_ He finishes.

"I am not your puppet!" I shout at him. He walks over to Raphael, and touches his tail.

"Leo, what do you see?" Donnie asks me. All I saw was splinters hand grasp Raph's tail, and Raph grunt. I think I heard Raph say something, but all I heard was, _"See, I told you that if you didn't, I would."_ Father finished.

I then stumbled as my brothers mumbled some things, I grab splinters hand and pull it away only for him to put my hand on his tail and then hold it there. I hear Raph gasp. _"Hear that? That is why I let you have fun at twelve years old. That is why I trained you to like all of the things I did to you. It turned both you and me on."_ He said.

I smiled as I slid my hand down Raph's tail and then pulled my hand away. ""What the hell Leo!?" Raph asked me.

"I just want to keep you guys happy and safe." I answer him. He looks at me with wide eyes. I then chuckle. "Mikey, please show me some comics, I know how happy they make you." I told him more then asked.

"Sure." He answered me and started walking to his room. I have good things hidden in there, fun things hidden in there. He closed and locked the door behind me. "I love you Leo, so please don't get mad at me." He stated. I look at him confused.

"I know how to help you become better." He starts, then closes his eyes and chokes back a sob. "But it will hurt both of us, and maybe even Raph and Donnie." He continued. "But if you don't have someone dominating you, then you will be worst off then splinter was." He opened his eyes and look at mine. "You would become an animal, not a monster." He finishes.

"What does that mean?" I ask him. He starts to shake, and seems scared, or mad, or both.

"I am going to take Splinters place in your life. I will be less harsh, but I will make sure you stay in line. He did break you more than I thought, and now, instead of becoming him, you are turning into a wild animal." He answers.

My heart starts beating fast, my breathing scattered. "Stand." Mikey orders with tears in his eyes. I stand straight. "Now, put your hands on the bed." He orders. I turn around, fear hitting and my brain turns on for the first time sense Splinters death. Mikey is going to take me.

"You don't need to." I plead.

"Lift your tail." He orders. I lift my tail and leave it open for him. He sticks on slick finger in, and works finger around and then starts pumping it. What is he doing? My brain starts to fog up again.

"You can't…" I start, "My head was…" How do I say that I need that harshness when. He uses another finger to stretch me. Why is he taking the time to prep me? I start to feel sleepy, and then he enters. I eyes almost pop out of my head. He is bigger than splinter.

He seemed to try and savor what he was doing from his side. It was kind of painful on my side, but not as bad as some of the other things could be. He raps his hand around my cock, and pumps it in time with his thrust.

This feels good. Splinter did this when I turned twelve. Mikey got me to the edge and then squeezed my cock at the base, keeping me from being able to cum. He then pulled out and came. With ragged breaths, "Now, clean the mess." He told me.

I turned around and saw his cum all over his blanket. I look at him with my face scrunched trying to understand what was happening. "I said clean it." He stated. I still did nothing. He closed his eyes, "Do I need to be harsh?" He asked.

The fear of what that could mean hit and I start licking his cum off of the blanket. He leaned against the wall as I did so, trying to catch his breath. Once I was done I looked at him. He opened his eyes, "Now, get out!" He said almost shouting it. I walk out of his room.

My head is clear for the first time all week. I go to the dojo and practice kata's with my swords.

Mikey's POV

Once Leo was out of my room I let myself cry from what I just did to him. Why, why did you have to get so lost Leo? Donnie nocked on the door saying something, and then opened it. "What happened?" He said running to my side after shutting the door.

"I-it worked. He is better." I say through my sobs. He just looks at me. "The idea that he needed someone to take splinters place was correct, wasn't it?" I ask, knowing that he had been watching the door and would have followed Leo after he left.

"He is better. He's practicing in the dojo. Your plan worked, and he is getting better because of it." Donnie answers, hoping that it will make me feel better.

"Splinter was right, Leo following him was going to break me." I told Donnie and fell to my knees crying. "I can't do this! It hurts too much!" I cried out. Donnie kneeled down with me.

"I can't do it. We both know that a hurt person and a hurting another just makes it worst for the hurt person. Raph is too soft after what Leo did to his head. It would just make Leo turn into Splinter, and then go after you and me." He reminded me. "You are the only one that can. I know it hurts you, but we will lose him completely if you don't." He finishes.

"I can't…It hurts too much to do that to him." I tell Donnie. "You think I am the only one that can, but I can't handle it. It's too hard. It hurts too much." I tell him.

"But you managed to do it once, I would have had him walking out in pain, Raph would have been the one raped. You managed to take him, and use him as it was supposed to happen in the plan." He told me.

"You don't get it Donnie, I have been watching him suffer for years, unable to do anything about it, and now I am the one casing the suffering. It's not right, why can't he just be normal, like he was, and do it without the suffering?" I ask Donnie.

"Because, he has been doing it for almost five years, and it is hard to break that." He says, "But once you have him all normal, you can train him to like things soft and kind, just as Splinter trained him to like things hard and mean." He said with a smile.

I look at him, and the care in his eyes. I cast my gaze to the side, "I hope that is soon, otherwise, splinter will have won, and killing him will have been for nothing." I tell Donnie.


End file.
